LoveLess
by TheTwisterofPotatoes
Summary: Hermione is in trouble. Trigger warning for rape.


Hermione walked fast down the empty halls of Hogwarts to get to her class. She was extremely late, carrying potion things in her arms. "No no no! I can't be late! Snape will give me detention!" She said to herself as she hurried along the corridors. Walking into class she saw that Snape was talking to Malfoy, and then she swallowed some. She quickly sat by Harry and Ron, getting her stuff out like she was there the whole time.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry hissed to her, looking at Snape so she wouldn't get caught or making sure that she didn't.

Hermione shushed him as Snape stood up tall. "Well Mr. Malfoy, I hate to say this but you have detention today," he said and began to walk to his desk but stopped beside Hermione's desk. "And you Miss Granger, you do too for coming in late. Come an hour earlier why don't you?" Snape said smiling wickedly and began to walk to his desk once more. Hermione swallowed as she has never had detention with Snape before.

"H-Harry... You've had detention with Snape before right? What is it like?" Hermione asked as she stumbled upon some of her words. She has noticed that lately Snape had been looking at her, and not just a glance but a full on hungry stare. It freaked her out and now she was scared to be alone with Snape at all.

Malfoy was listening to the two and glanced up from his paper to see Snape staring at Hermione in a lustful way. Malfoy swallowed and looked down as he heard Harry tell Hermione how Snape acted when he was in there. "You fool... It will be different for her. Much more different but I won't let that happen to her," Malfoy thought to himself and played with his feather pen.

Hermione nodded her head and got up, gathering her stuff as class ended. Everyone was out of the room, including Snape and there was only Malfoy and Hermione left. "Hey Mudblood," Malfoy said to Hermione. Hermione turned to him and glared at him then turned back around saying nothing. "What ignoring me? I know how Professor Snape looks at you Granger, you know what he is going to do to you and so do I. I don't want that happening to you, even if you're a filthy beautiful muggle," Malfoy said to her.

Hermione blinked and looked at Malfoy. "What did you say?" She asked him, surprised at what he said. She saw Malfoy step up to her and take her hands in his; he looked her in the eyes.

"You heard what I said Granger... Didn't you? I'm not repeating myself," he said to her smiling slightly. "I'll do whatever it takes so Professor Snape doesn't touch a single inch of your body," Malfoy said to her.

Hermione blinked and nodded her head to him. "O-Okay Draco," she said as she smiled at him, feeling relieved that at least someone was willing to try. Malfoy smiled at her then kissed her cheek as he turned around and walked out of the classroom.

Hermione smiled softly and then got her stuff and took off through the same door Malfoy went out of. Ron saw the two and sighed as he looked down, Harry came behind him. "Ron? You okay, something the matter?" He asked him. Ron jumped and looked at Harry, tears slowly running down his face. "I take that as a no... Come on then," Harry said as he grabbed Ron's hand and led him somewhere they could talk more in private.

A couple of hours passed as Hermione looked at the clock and saw the detention hour was coming up for her. Then Ron and Harry passed through the portrait hole smiling, also laughing. Hermione smiled at the two coming through there and hoped that they were finally together since Harry told her a few weeks earlier that he liked Ron. He just wanted to know who she liked and she told him, someone not in their house and wasn't really a friend of theirs.

Harry smiled at Ron then kissed him gently on the lips then waved to him, as he went up to the room to wait for him. "Hey Hermione," Harry said to her and smiled. "What happened today after class that got Ron so worked up?" Harry asked her as he sat down by her.

"Probably by seeing me and Draco..." she said as her voice trailed off some. "Well, did you ask him?! Tell me you did! I really hope you did Harry," Hermione said smiling to him. "You two do make a really good and cute couple! I think Ron blushed when you kissed him," Hermione said laughing softly as she remembered the sight.

Harry chuckled softly. "Well I asked him and he did say yes! You should've seen how I attacked him after that! I was just so happy that he said yes that I made out with him," Harry said laughing. "He is really cute when he blushes, thank you for him Hermione. He makes me happier than he knows," Harry said smiling to her.

Hermione smiled back then hugged Harry. "Good because you deserve to have someone after what happened to Cedric, I'm glad that you're happy," she said as she squeezed his shoulder in a caring way. "Go get him tiger, I need to go to detention," she mumbled and looked at the clock.

Harry nodded his head to her then hugged her tightly. "Be careful... Watch out for Professor Snape," he said to her then rushed up the stairs to Ron. Hermione swallowed as she got up, gathering her potions homework then walked out of the common room and began to walk to the dungeons.

Slowly she opened the door up to Snape's classroom and swallowed as she smelled the faint smell of a potion brewing. "U-Um Professor Snape?" She questioned as she walked into the room slowly and then closed the door after her. She looked around but saw no sign of the professor anywhere. 'I'm pretty sure that is good or it is either bad,' she thought as she set the stuff down and began to set up the cauldron.

She didn't notice Professor Snape walk in from the back room though, wearing his usual black robes and cloak. She was too busy looking in her potions book about the class assignment to pay attention to her surrounding anyways. As she concentrated on what she was doing, Professor Snape glided across to her, standing behind her to watch how she progressed with the potion. He noted that halfway through that she had made a mistake. "Ms. Granger," he said to her, making her jump and which caused her to hit her cauldron and knock it over.

"P-Professor oh god," She said as she stood up but Snape put his hand onto her shoulder. "I n-need to clean it up Professor," she said as she didn't notice the potion got onto her clothes also.

"Yes you do Miss Granger but first you must notice it got all over your clothes," he said to her as he pointed at her soiled school clothes. "Let me help you remove those," Snape said as he closed in on her. This made her back up into the table and almost yell out as Snape cut the front of her shirt open by his wand. Her lacy pink bra could be seen with white polka dots on it, she then felt her skirt beginning to get cut like her shirt was.

"No! Professor Snape please stop!" Hermione begged as she felt tears come to her eyes but felt that she couldn't move her hands to push him away. "Stop this please! I don't want to be raped!" She yelled at him but felt her skirt fall off of her. "P-Please stop!" She begged him but softly now.

Snape just smirked in a twisted way as he saw the matching panties. "I don't think so Miss. Granger," he said laughing evilly. "I'd much rather have some fun with you than let you go Ms. Granger," he said to her as he ran a finger up her leg which caused her to shiver some. "Just relax and it won't hurt as much Granger," Snape said to her as he soon groped her ass hard. Hermione gasped as she felt what he did and felt her face turning red.

"N-No stop Professor Snape," she said to him softly as she tried to push him away by the chest. She wanted the touching to stop so she shut her eyes tightly so she wouldn't watch herself get raped. She cried out softly as she felt Snape's hands grope both her boobs. She opened an eye and looked at Professor Snape as her face was really red. "P-Please stop," she begged him but he didn't listen as he kissed her neck harshly.

Hermione cried out as she felt Snape's hand go into her underwear and touch her. She closed her eyes tightly as she didn't want this happening. "P-Professor, please don't do this," she said to him as she cried out once more when she felt his fingers go into her. "S-Stop I beg you," Hermione said to him as she felt more tears come to her eyes.

"As I have told you before, I won't stop this activity Ms. Granger because your body is just too sweet for me to give up," he said to her as he kissed down from neck to her chest. "Besides you'll end up liking it," he added as he unclasped the bra and it fell off of her body. He took her boobs in his hands after he removed them from her panties and began to suck on the nipple making Hermione cry out from the hard sucking he did.

The action caused Hermione try to push him away as she could move her hands now but all he did was press his body against hers and bite down on her shoulder. She just wanted it to end and for someone to save her at this moment, she didn't care who it was as long as she didn't get raped. She felt Snape's mouth upon her other nipple and he seemed to be sucking upon it like the other one, she had tears going down her face as she silently began to cry to herself.

A knock soon came upon the door, forcing Snape to stop his activities. He checked the time and frowned deeply, it had only been ten minutes. "He is much too early," Snape said then cut Hermione's panties with the tip of his wand. She gasped and soon tried to get away but Snape pulled her back against his body. "Guess it's a dry run Ms. Granger," Snape said to her softly into his ear as he smiled in an evil way.

The knock soon came upon the door once more, Snape growled at this and really wanted to tell the person to piss off as he was ready to enter Hermione harshly and rape her. "God damn it," he said as he mumbled a spell under his breath which made all her clothes appear back on her. He went over to the door and opened it. "Mr. Malfoy, you're early," he said to Draco who entered the room and looked around some.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to get detention over with so I came earlier than I was expected to. I hope that you don't mind Professor," he said to Snape as he smiled some. He soon sat in the seat next to Hermione and began to set up his cauldron and potions stuff. He opened his book up to the potion that they were making that day in class. "So Mudblood, want to study after this?" Draco asked Hermione as he looked at his book.

Hermione tilted her head to the side confused at what Malfoy asked her. "You want to study with me? Why is that?" Hermione asked him as she went over the steps in the book but correctly this time. She felt safer when Draco was there as Snape did not have the chance to touch her, unless he forced Draco to watch.

Draco looked at her and did this look saying that; are you really that dumb? "Yes I want to study with you Mudblood since you are the smartest there is right? I could use tutoring in a couple more classes since I don't have good marks," he told her the truth as he began to make the potion.

Hermione heard this and wondered what other classes the other needed help in. "If you consider this mudblood's help worthy then I'll be happy to help you Malfoy," she said to him as she sprinkled something into her potion. "Just never thought of you as one of those that want help from my kind though," she said to him as she smiled some.

Draco scoffed some then smiled more. "Well I kind of want to just spend some time with you anyways since you are very smart for your kind," he said the last two parts of the sentence with a sneer. He practically didn't like mudbloods but it seemed she was alright. "Besides I really do need help in my classes, father told me to get my hands on a tutor," he said to her quietly.

Hermione heard this and nodded her head to this. "Well then, of course I'll help you than Malfoy, don't want your father yelling at you now right?" She said to him as she soon ended the conversation at that. She didn't want to press on the subject any further then he had said to her.

"Well let's work on this potion together yeah?" Draco asked Hermione as he noticed Snape went into the back room. "Okay Granger, we are making a polyjuice potion that will last for a while okay? I'll get disguised as you so you can leave as me, got it?" He said.

Hermione blinked some as she heard him, what was he talking about. "Wait what? We're leaving this place disguised as each other? No Malfoy you'll be forced to stay since he'll think you're me... You'll get raped..." she told him and shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't want that to happen to you Malfoy," she told him softly.

Draco frowned at this then sighed as he looked at her. "Hermione... I told you that I would save you wouldn't I? That's what I am doing so let me do this because I care for you," Draco told her softly as he rested his hand on top of hers. He didn't want Hermione to suffer like that; he wanted her to stay pure for when he decided to take her as his wife one day. Of course it may seem he was being selfish but he was more concerned about her sanity. "Just let's make this polyjuice potion, don't worry it will not wear off until he is done," Draco said gently and Hermione gave in and nodded.

"It's insane that we're doing this. If your parents found out you'd be doing this for a mudblood then they would have told you that it's the wrong thing to do," Hermione mumbled and Draco smiled. He began to make the potion based on her instructions as he copied what she did. Soon the potion was settling as Hermione looked at him. "You know it won't be ready right? It takes weeks to settle and actually be done Draco... There is a flaw in your plan..." she told him gently and sighed then looked down.

Snape soon rushed out of the back room and grabbed Draco by the back of his robe and brought him to a different room where a different teacher was in. "Watch the boy while I talk to Miss Granger please," he asked the other man who nodded and saw Snape leave. Draco rushed towards the door but it had been locked behind Snape and Draco cursed.

Hermione saw Snape take Draco out of the room then come back in which seemed like right away and closed the door behind him growling. "Now Ms. Granger, why don't we continue on with that little activity," Snape suggested as he closed in onto her desk as she backed away.


End file.
